1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a processed seafood product using fish and shellfish as start materials, and to a processed seafood product produced by the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for producing a processed seafood product using a lactic acid bacteria, and to a processed seafood product produced by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, when producing ham and sausage from animal meat and fish meat, the meat has been preserved in salt for a substantial long time with a solution containing salt, potassium nitrate, etc. in order to prevent microorganism contamination. In the case of matured ham, for example, a period of one month to a half year has been required for preservation in salt and maturing. Therefore, salt contained in a final product has been considerably high.
Fermented seafood obtained based on the action of microorganisms upon fish and shellfish has been known from old times as represented by funazushi (fermented sushi with carp meat) and izushi (fermented sushi), and has still now popularity among people as a local traditional specialty. Such traditional food has been produced as a result of the action of microorganisms, e.g., a lactic acid bacteria, under environments provided using tubs, warehouses, etc., and has not been positively subjected to the action of selected microorganisms. On the other hand, several efforts have been recently made to positively act microorganisms upon food materials and to utilize the resulting effect. For example, Lactobacillus plantrum and Lactobacillus casei are used for surimi (fish paste) of fish and shellfish (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-280862). As another example, a lactic acid bacteria starter is used for surimi of salmon and scallop adductor muscle (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-16079 and No. 8-116928). Those examples are primarily intended to improve quality of surimi, i.e., to obtain physical properties excellent in both gel strength and resilience. Also, those examples are intended to utilize a lactic acid bacteria as a means for producing conventional gelation food such as kamaboko.